U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,170 discloses a modular process system for semiconductors. This system, for handling wafers, is of modular construction and has a large number of process stations, which are loaded with wafers. The wafers are forwarded from process station to process station by a central carousel. In the process stations, various process steps are carried out on the wafers. This arrangement can be used only for treatment in various process stations. Monitoring and inspection of the wafers is not provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,062 discloses an arrangement for handling wafer-like objects. The wafers in the arrangement are transferred from and to magazines. In the arrangement itself there are arranged three workstations. In the first workstation, the wafer-like object is aligned with respect to a plane and an angle. The next workstation represents the x/y table of an inspection microscope. The third workstation is used for the visual monitoring of the wafer-like objects by an operator. The workstations are in each case arranged at an angle of 120° to one another. A changer sits between the workstations and, with its three arms, can feed the wafer-like objects to the individual workstations. The changer has three arms and additional means for the fine positioning of the wafer-like objects.To this end, there is on the shaft of the changer a gearwheel, in which jaws with identical toothing engage and thus permit fine adjustment of the changer. The drawback with this arrangement is that it cannot be used so universally, and fine positioning takes up a relatively long time.